


summertime sadness

by corleones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corleones/pseuds/corleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are watching "The World Is Not Enough" and drinking mimosas when Lydia asks her if she misses Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summertime sadness

School peters into summer, hot and lazy, the sun beating down through the windows, the back porches, heavy as rain and it sinks into their skin, a new kind of madness that they both think they could use. They steal from the Martin's liquor cabinet, make cocktails that taste terrible but pack a punch and then drowsy with heart ache and booze, they lie across the chairs spread out by the pool or crawl into Lydia's bed, slipping into the cool sheets to watch movies where things blow up and everything is fine at the end. 

Allison hardly sees her father these days, hardly speaks to anyone at all, even Lydia. They spend their waking moments, quiet in each other's company. It's an odd kind of comfort; they have neither of them had friendships like this before and they revel in their new found freedom, spending hours staring into space, saying nothing, thoughts locked up under booze and swimsuits and the hum of the television. 

They are watching The World Is Not Enough and drinking mimosas when Lydia asks her if she misses Scott. 

It crackles in the air, feels like a pact broken and Allison lifts her head up on one arm and looks over her shoulder and only says "sometimes." She doesn't think about what that means, whether it's true or not. She doesn't know if this is the point where she should ask about Jackson, ask about the way Lydia stills crumbles at his name when it comes up during their admittedly brief interactions with the outside world. The guy at the pizza place had asked after Jackson when they'd gone by to pick up and Lydia's eyes had been red though she had not cried. Most of the time, she wears sunglasses now, when they leave the house. It's just another one of those things they are trying not to talk about.

There are other things they don't say either, not to each other. They bury the growing intimacy under the assumption that they only spend all this time together because they each need to be around someone who knows but Stiles knows and Scott knows, Allison's father has the whole history of it down and yet, they come together. 

She hasn't been home in six nights. She's spent more time this summer with Lydia than she has before with any boyfriend.

They've kissed a couple of times at this point, to relieve the tedium of not talking, the slight boredom that seeps into this peaceful summer island of theirs. Languid, hot kisses, open mouthed and slow and once, Lydia's fingers curved around her ass and once, Allison cupped her breasts in her palms but that is all. Most of the time, Allison thinks she wants more but doesn't know how to ask for it, doesn't want to break whatever they've crafted here, this fragile balance that is keeping them in check.

It is only temporary, she guesses, a brief respite from reality, from the shadows that lurk outside the door. It'll start up again, she knows, with or without her grandfather and then, there'll be hell to pay.

(What she misses most, more than Kate, more than her mother, more than Scott--

She misses the road. She misses new faces and people she won't see ever again.)

Instead, she kisses Lydia's mouth, the curve of which is now as familiar as her own, presses a hand to the back of her neck and tangled like that, they wait.


End file.
